Petites Histoires
by Kin Yu
Summary: Complet, mais update possible de temps à autres.
1. Quand on ne fait pas attention

Titre : _**De ce qui arrive quand on ne fait pas attention...**_  
Genre : Romance  
Paring : Roy&Ed  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa

Note 1 : Tout se passe après que Ed et Al aient retrouvé leur corps ; je pense que Ed ne peux pas avoir de relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit avant d'avoir tenu sa promesse.

Note 2 : C'est ma première, soyez indulgents et laissez des reviews...

* * *

Il était très tôt ce matin, mais Edward était déjà debout. Accoudé à la terrasse qui donnait sur la chambre de son petit ami, en caleçon et débardeur, il regardait le soleil se lever. Des pas légers lui apprirent que Roy s'était réveillé ; il jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'homme qu'il aimait arriver lentement derrière lui, pieds et torse nus, simplement vêtu de son bas de pyjama. Roy sourit, et l'enlaça tendrement, posant sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant le plaisir d'être ensemble, tout simplement. 

Mais bientôt, Ed sentit les mains de l'homme se déplacer tout doucement, pour s'introduire sous le débardeur avec lenteur, caressant tendrement la peau douce du jeune homme. Ed ne dit rien, et baissa juste la tête. Roy bougea pour se coller dans le dos du garçon, tandis que l'une de ses mains s'égarait sur son ventre, très lentement, jusqu'à l'élastique du caleçon. À ce moment, Ed se redressa :

"Dis donc, pas ici quand même..." marmonna-t-il, sans grande conviction semblait-il ; mais, au grand dépit de Roy, il tenta de se dégager. Alors Roy se campa un peu mieux sur ses jambes pour l'empêcher de reculer, ce que le garçon apprécia moyennement ; après l'avoir acculé contre la rambarde, un bras l'enlaçant toujours, il reprit la descente de sa main, passant sous le caleçon. Ed frissonna à ce moment, mais ne bougea plus, laissant l'homme jouer sur lui, entre caresses et effleurements, qui eurent bien vite l'effet désiré. Le petit jeu dura longtemps, un peu trop au goût d'Edward qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise... Il bougea imperceptiblement, incitant l'homme à accentuer ses caresses, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas y prêter attention. À bout de souffle, il s'empara alors de la vilaine main et l'appuya fortement sur son entre-jambe, tentant de faire comprendre que le jeu avait assez duré. Mais Roy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et au lieu d'intensifier son massage, il retira sa main et celle du garçon, puis de l'autre lui attrapa les poignets et les maintint fermement sur le bois de la rambarde, avant de reprendre le petit jeu comme si de rien n'était.

Edward gémit faiblement et se retrouva vite haletant, la pression dans son membre devenant rapidement intolérablement exquise et douloureuse. Après quelques minutes de torture supplémentaires, il n'y tint plus et, libérant ses mains et se retournant brusquement, entoura l'homme de ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Roy se laissa faire, et répondit au baiser. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent besoin d'air tous deux, il lâcha le garçon et se détourna simplement, rejoignant la chambre d'un pas vif.

Ed, les yeux grands ouverts, lui lança :

"Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça !?"

Et Roy de lui répondre, par-dessus son épaule :

"Fallait pas me planter au resto il y a deux jours !"


	2. Un geste d'affection

Titre : _**Où comment un simple geste d'affection peut conduire à ...**_  
Genre : Romance  
Paring : Roy&Ed  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa

Note : Deuxième jet. Merci pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant.

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre, encore enfoui sous les draps fins du lit, Edward dormait alors qu'il était déjà très tard ; comme personne ne travaillait aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de faire une grasse matinée et il comptait bien en profiter. Savourant le contact du matelas encore chaud de la nuit, il n'entendit donc pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il ne sentit le poid s'ajouter au bord du lit, de son côté ; en revanche, il sentit l'odeur délicieusement alléchante des crèpes qui vint sournoisement le réveiller à moitié, lui faisant ouvrir un oeil encore embué de sommeil. 

Roy, assis près de son ange, le regardait se réveiller doucement. Il n'était pas surpris de le voir encore dormir, mais il aurait pensé que l'odeur du petit-déjeuner aurait plus vite fait réagir ce ventre-sur-pattes. Au lieu de cela, il paressait tranquillement, sans faire attention à lui. Un sourire éclaira bientôt son visage, et, lentement, il attrapa un coin du drap. Tout aussi lentement, il commença à le faire glisser, découvrant les épaules, le dos, puis le creux des reins. Il n'alla pas plus loin. Le garçon n'avait pas réagi, pas plus que lorsqu'il posa une main chaude sur sa nuque ; il se contenta d'enfouir un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller, offrant ainsi plus d'espace à la douce caresse. Mais lorsque sa main descendit un peu, entre les épaules, il entendit, d'une voix étouffée et endormie :

"Naaann... laisse-moi dormir ..."

Sans y prendre garde, une deuxième main vint se joindre à la première, tout en douceur, et elles remontèrent lentement sur la nuque pour le détendre.

"Je t'ai dit non..."

"Juste les épaules..."

Et comme il ne bougeait pas, Roy décida de continuer, caressant maintenant le dos du garçon dans un massage apaisant. Il avait sous ses doigts la sensation lisse caractéristique des cicatrices, qui couvraient son épaule droite, jusque sur les côtes, et il eut un pincement au coeur en les regardant. Puis il descendit lentement, suivant la colonne vertébrale, exerçant de légères pressions de temps à autre, dont il obtenait des soupirs d'aise de la part du garçon. Son sourire s'agrandit, et il accentua le massage, caressant la peau douce jusqu'au bas du dos. Et comme le drap l'empêchait de descendre plus bas encore, il glissa ses mains dessous. Ed ne bougea pas. Peut-être s'était-il rendormi... ? Mais lorsque sa main droite, décidément baladeuse, se faufila entre le matelas et le corps chaud dessus, une voix enrayée lui lança :

"Roy, tes notions d'anatomie m'inquiètent..."

Sans répondre, il se contenta de s'allonger au-dessus de lui, et sa main commença à jouer tout doucement. Le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas, mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; il le sentait frissonner sous lui, et pousser d'imperceptibles soupirs. Mais avec son poids sur sa main, Roy avait du mal à bouger correctement. De plus, ses caresses ne faisaient pas réagir que le blond, lui-même commençant à se sentir un peu trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. L'idéal serait qu'il arrive à le faire se redresser un peu...

Aussitôt, il ôta d'abord ses propres vêtements, puis vira les draps et s'allongea sur le dos du garçon, appuyant ostensiblement son bassin contre lui, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Gagné ! Edward, pas si endormi que cela, se tourna légèrement sur le côté, rendant leur position plus confortable. Roy en profita pour passer son bras autour de lui et le retourner complètement ; l'expression clairement ennuyée du blond à cet instant le vexa profondément. Et ce fut avec la ferme résolution de changer cette expression qu'il s'installa mieux au-dessus de lui, lui écartant sensuellement les jambes avec un sourire carnassier.

Edward soupira. Finalement, cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Même si la grasse matinée aurait pu être plus reposante.


	3. Pensées

Titre : _**Les pensées de Roy à un tournant de sa vie...**_  
Genre : Romance  
Paring : Roy&Ed  
Rating : K+  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa  
Note : Je précise que toutes ces petites histoires n'ont pas de liens chronologiques entre elles.

* * *

Combien de temps... ? Depuis combien de temps était-il assis là, dans cette salle d'attente ? Des heures... Des heures d'angoisse, qu'il passait à parcourir nerveusement la pièce de long en large. Comment Alphonse pouvait-il resté assis, sans bouger, sans parler, souriant simplement avec ce petit air satisfait ?! Il ne comprenait pas, il s'inquiétait trop pour chercher à comprendre. Dans la salle blanche qu'étaient les salles d'hôpital, Roy tournait anxieusement au milieu les chaises, attendant il ne savait qui, pour il ne savait quelles nouvelles... 

Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ce jour, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se termine ainsi ? Comment ne plus penser à toute cette histoire, à présent ? Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à détruire le créateur des homonculus, le dénommé Envy s'était acharné, poursuivant les deux frères de sa haine et de son inhumaine monstruosité. Edward avait détourné leur plan macabre au profit de son frère, qui était à cet instant assis en face de lui, le regardant s'agiter dans la salle avec son doux sourire ; ensuite, ils avaient tué Envy.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi devait-il continuer à souffrir alors qu'il avait enfin tenu la promesse qu'il s'était faite sept ans plus tôt ? Roy ne comprenait pas ; il n'était que l'alchimiste de feu, il y avait des domaines qu'il était incapable d'appréhender, et la pierre philosophale et la transmutation humaine étaient deux d'entre eux. Mais il savait qu'Edward avait déjà utliser l'alchimie médicale, alors pourquoi les médecins étaient-ils si sceptiques ? Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas entrer dans cette maudite chambre !? De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans une chaise, qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comme si toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières heures pouvait disparaître avec ce simple geste... Ce n'était pas le cas, et il se remit à tourner nerveusement comme un lion en cage, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne donner des nouvelles...

Alphonse fut le premier à le voir venir, sans doute parce qu'il se contentait de rester assis. Toujours est-il qu'il fut le premier à se lever pour s'avancer vers le médecin qui entrait ; Roy se tourna aussitôt vers lui, l'assaillant de questions, sa voix presque tremblante :

"Alors ?! Comment va-t-il ?? Est-ce que je peux le voir ?"

Le petit frère près de lui, eut un grand sourire, ayant visiblement une information que Roy ignorait. Il n'y prit pas garde, se fichant de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui en cet instant. Il est vrai que les regards que s'échangeait le reste de son équipe, dans le couloir, étaient plus qu'éloquents, quoique partagés avec l'inquiétude. Quelle importance ! Il voulait entrer dans cette chambre et voir de lui-même. Et ce fichu médecin qui hésitait !

"Il dort pour l'instant, nous lui avons donné des sédatifs. Comme nous n'avions aucun donneur, il doit se reposer impérativement. À condition que vous restiez calme et silencieux, je veux bien vous laisser entrer. D'accord ?"

Roy hocha rapidement la tête, bien que n'ayant écouté que la dernière partie de la phrase. Alors le médecin le conduisit, et ouvrit la porte. Il entra.

Et se retrouva soudain incapable du moindre geste.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, les pires images traversant son esprit. Quand il le vit donc, allongé sur ce lit blanc, des perfusions dans son bras gauche, un masque à oxygène attaché sur son visage pâle, si pâle... Il se sentit soulagé. Extrêmement soulagé. Tant qu'il se retint à grande peine de rire de son imagination si torturante...

Puis il s'approcha doucement du lit, et bien sûr, l'inquiétude revint quand il vit le visage angélique de son subordonné, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, d'une pâleur effrayante, le tube du masque s'enfonçant entre les lèvres délicates, tout aussi pâles. Son épaule droite était couverte de bandages épais, et il se doutait qu'il en allait de même pour sa jambe gauche. Le vêtement de l'hôpital était mal fermé, dévoilant le torse du garçon qui se soulevait et s'abaissait avec difficulté. Puis il réalisa.

Edward avait réussi. Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout, et il avait gagné. D'abord le corps de son petit frère, et maintenant son bras et sa jambe. Il avait dû utiliser la pierre d'Envy, lorsqu'il l'avait affronté...

Roy installa comme il put une chaise près du lit, sans détacher son regard du corps inerte couché dessus. Avec un reste de fierté, il s'assura que la porte était bien fermée, puis s'assit lourdement, mais en silence. Et il pleura.

Quelques larmes d'abord, puis de plus en plus, à mesure que le soulagement se faisait ressentir plus intensément. Cela faisait du bien, de laisser s'échapper toute cette tension qui lui comprimait le coeur. Un gémissement se fit entendre, et il releva vivement la tête, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche : Edward se réveillait. Étrange, puisqu'il venait de se faire injecter une forte dose de somnifère... Mais il se réveillait bel et bien, ses yeux s'entr'ouvrant par à-coups, remuant faiblement entre les draps fins. Roy fit le tour du lit pour tirer les rideaux, tamisant la lumière de la pièce d'une manière plus supportable ; puis il revint au côté du garçon, posant une main sur le matelas, près de son bras droit. Edward reprit totalement conscience, regardant autour de lui d'un air égaré, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là. Puis il sembla de se rappeler de quelque chose, et un gémissement plus fort lui échappa, en même temps que des larmes brouillaient ses yeux d'or.

Roy était pétrifié, impuissant à lui venir en aide, ne sachant quoi faire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait Edward pleurer, mais il avait la nette impression que celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien à la première : il n'y avait aucune joie dans ses yeux, seulement une infinie douleur, qui fit se serrer un peu plus le coeur de Roy. Le garçon avait du mal à respirer, mais il ne voulait risquer de le blesser en ôtant le tube de sa bouche ; il se contenta donc d'attendre qu'il le remarque. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Edward tourna alors le regard vers l'homme près de lui, et tenta de parler, mais le masque sur son visage l'en empêchait. Il gémit à nouveau. Bon dieu, ça faisait mal. C'était sûrement pire que quand on lui avait implanté les auto-mails : une véritable greffe. Il s'agissait pourtant de ses propres membres... Il remua un peu, s'étirant comme il pouvait allongé dans un lit, et se rendit compte que son bras droit ne bougeait pas. L'horreur du choc lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il se rendre utile au garçon qui souffrait sous ses yeux ? Comment alléger sa douleur ? Roy s'en voulait d'être aussi inefficace en une telle situation. Edward avait besoin d'aide, et il ne pouvait rien faire... ! Il serra les poings de rage face à son impuissance, et regarda le garçon pleurer dans le lit, sentant la tension revenir incroyablement vite.

Puis soudain, Edward leva sa main gauche, tremblante, vers lui, les yeux rivés aux siens, comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Roy ne bougea pas. Puis il lui désigna sa main droite, et d'un geste, lui signifia de l'aider à la soulever. Automatiquement, heureux d'obéir, Roy se saisit tout doucement de son bras inerte, et le ramena sur le ventre du garçon ; celui-ci posa alors sa deuxième main sur celle qui ne bougeait pas, reproduisant ce fameux cercle qui faisait de lui un prodige en alchimie.

Les éclairs électriques crépitèrent autour du lit, et Edward attrapa son propre bras, scellant la transmutation. Puis les éclairs disparurent, et la chambre redevint silencieuse. Seule se faisait entendre la respiration précipitée du jeune homme épuisé, qui se laissa mollement retomber dans l'oreiller.

Roy ne l'avait pas lâcher, toujours penché au-dessus de lui, étrangement serein. Il observa le visage en sueur du garçon, qui avait fermé les yeux. Tout doucement, il reposa son bras sur le bord du lit, et entreprit d'enlever le masque à oxygène, avec d'infinies précautions... Il ôta ensuite le tube, qui devait l'empêcher de respirer, et posa le tout sur la table de chevet, dégageant le lit des tuyaux auquel le masque était relié. Puis il s'assit doucement au côté du garçon. Celui-ci ouvrait et fermait la bouche, pour détendre les mâchoires. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de son supérieur. Mais il ne dit rien, trop épuisé pour parler, et la douleur encore un peu présente dans ses autres blessures, bien que son bras, maintenant, puisse bouger...

Roy se sentait heureux, à présent. Comme toujours, Edward avait réglé la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fier de lui ! Il l'admirait pour sa détermination, son génie et son courage. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, comme toute son équipe qui avait vite succombé à son charme. Mais ce n'était plus de l'amitié... Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il le lui dise, c'était ce qu'il attendait, c'était ce que ces deux orbes d'or réclamaient de lui en cet instant...

Alors il se pencha doucement, posant sa tête sur le front du garçon, et murmura dans un souffle :

"Je t'aime..."


	4. Chaude soirée

Titre : _**De ce qui se passe après une chaude soirée...**_  
Genre : Romance  
Paring : Roy&Ed  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa

Note 1 : Aux vues des encouragements d'une certaine revieweuse, voici quelque chose qui mérite bien le rating M.

Note 2 : Ici, Maes Hugues est vivant. L'explication viendra dans une autre fic.

* * *

Une soirée entre amis... Pourquoi pas ? Ils l'avaient bien méritée ! Ils venaient de clôturer un gros dossier, au terme d'une enquête pour le moins éreintante, et Hugues avait tout bonnement décidé qu'ils pouvaient bien profiter d'une soirée. Évidemment, personne n'avait songé à le contredire. Et voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble dans ce petit restaurant, Hugues bien sûr, et aussi Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Hayate, Falman, Mustang et le Fullmetal.

Au début, tout se passa plutôt bien - si l'on exceptait la crise d'hystérie de Breda lorsque Hayate décida de se coucher sous la table. Comme ils dînaient aux frais de leur supérieur, ils avaient pris soin de ne choisir qu'un simple menu, excellent par ailleurs, du moins aux dires de Hugues, qui s'amusait à commenter chaque plat qui passait devant lui. Pour sa part, Edward, assis entre Roy et Falman, resta silencieux, laissant les autres babiller joyeusement, l'alcool aidant. Une heure et demi plus tard, le dessert arriva ; Roy, Havoc et Falman se contentèrent d'un café, et Ed attaqua sa part de tarte avec entrain, riant lorsque Fuery implora le serveur d'en apporter aussi un morceau pour le petit Hayate qui chouinait à ses pieds. Tout le monde était détendu, plus ou moins fatigué vu l'heure tardive, mais Hugues continuait malgré tout d'animer la conversation.

Edward commençait même à somnoler sur sa chaise, le coude sur l'accoudoir et le menton dans la main, lorsque la soirée devint soudain plus intéressante.

Tout en bavardant avec son ami Hugues, Roy avait subrepticement posé une main sur sa cuisse, sirotant son café de l'autre. Ed, soudain très éveillé, lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, mais l'homme ne le regardait pas. Insidieusement, sa main commença à se déplacer lentement, remontant le long de sa cuisse. Ed se tendit, et il était certain que l'homme l'avait senti à travers le tissu, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant...

"_Il va pas faire ça ici ... ?_"

Et si, il allait le faire. Toujours tendu, tentant de garder une respiration calme, Ed sentit la main descendre doucement entre ses jambes, s'approchant dangereusement du point sensible. D'un geste brusque, il resserra les cuisses. Roy comprendrait que ce n'était vraiment ni le lieu ni l'heure pour ce genre de choses... n'est-ce pas ? Et non. Il n'avait pas compris. Ou plutôt, comme le soupçonnait Ed, il n'en avait cure. Aussi, au lieu de retirer sa main, il monta tout doucement jusqu'à son ventre, dégageant son débardeur de la ceinture, pour caresser la peau douce et chaude du garçon qui était de plus en plus crispé. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la boucle de ceinture, et parvint difficilement à la desserrer - il fallait dire pour sa défense que d'une seule main, c'était assez délicat. Mais pas assez pour le faire renoncer, apparemment. Ed avait du mal à rester calme, son coeur battait très vite et il commençait à avoir chaud. Mais, plus que tout, il ne voulait absolument pas se faire remarquer par les autres - ce qui, en fin de compte, ne serait pas bien difficile, vu qu'ils étaient tous très ''concentrés'' sur ce que disait Hugues. Lui beaucoup moins, pardi, mais avec cette main chaude qui se glissait maintenant dans son pantalon, comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre ? Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas rater l'élastique de son caleçon, et il réprima un frisson, non sans fierté car les autres n'avaient toujours rien remarquer. Roy, lui, l'avait sûrement senti, et il le vit esquisser un sourire en coin, alors qu'il portait à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres.

"_Bâtard ... !_"

Ed était bien décidé à ne rien laisser paraître -"_juste pour le faire chier !_" - mais il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration quand _la_ main glissa sur lui en se faufilant entre ses jambes serrées. Toujours tendu à craquer, le coeur cognant contre ses côtes, Ed sentit sa respiration devenir lourde tandis que l'homme commençait à aller et venir lentement, sournoisement, pour le faire perdre contenance. D'un geste habile, les doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et il déguisa son gémissement en une petite toux discrète. Pendant que les autres continuaient leur conversation, le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, Roy massant doucement la virilité du garçon, et Ed tentant de son mieux de retenir ses gémissements - ou tout autre bruit inconvenant dans un restaurant...

Lorsque vint l'heure de la fermeture, Roy retira sa main pour aller payer l'addition, laissant une sensation de fraicheur sur Ed, qui ferma les yeux de soulagement. Qui fut de courte durée, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se lever dans cet état... Il se calma du mieux qu'il put, et enfila rapidement son manteau avant de suivre les autres, se cachant derrière les pans du manteau.

Dehors, le verglas commençait à recouvrir les rues. Malgré tout, même le froid mordant ne parvenait pas à apaiser le garçon, qui avançait prudemment, un peu en arrière. Il fallait dire que la main chaude qui caressait sa nuque avait plutôt l'effet inverse...

Sur le chemin qui ramenait à la caserne, ils se séparèrent enfin de Hugues, qui prenait une autre rue pour rentrer chez lui. Ed et Roy continuèrent donc jusque chez ce dernier, tandis que quelques flocons commençaient à tomber. Il faisait vraiment noir quand ils arrivèrent, et Roy eut un peu de mal à trouver la serrure. Mais la porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Ed se précipita à l'intérieur, complètement frigorifié. Il ôta rapidement son manteau glacial, retira ses chaussures et fila vers l'étage, dans l'intention de prendre un bon bain chaud. Mais c'était sans compter Roy, qui lui bloqua l'accès aux escaliers, avec un drôle de sourire.

"Pousse-toi, je suis congelé !"

"Justement..."

Ed releva la tête juste à temps pour recevoir une paire de lèvres sur les siennes, tandis qu'une main ferme lui maintenait la nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que répondre au baiser, laissant l'homme glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et jouer avec la sienne. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait levé les bras pour venir l'enlacer. Lorsque Roy le relâcha, il se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer :

"Tu te souviens de la première fois ?"

Ed rougit violemment, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question. La première fois qu'ils avaient passer la nuit ensemble, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Ç'avait été la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Pourquoi poser une telle question ?

"Je crois que je peux faire mieux..."

Ed croisa le regard de Roy, croyant avoir mal entendu ; mais la lueur lubrique dans ses yeux le convainquit du contraire, ainsi que son sourire de prédateur. Ed lui lança un regard meutrier :"_alors, toute cette soirée, c'était pour me chauffer ?!_" Et il devait reconnaître que cela avait plutôt bien marché... Sentant l'envie monter en lui, et sachant que de toute façon Roy aurait ce qu'il voulait, Ed s'accrocha à son cou et lui entoura la taille de ses jambes, pour le laisser le porter jusqu'à la chambre.

**_[passage MA censuré, allez lire cette histoire en entier sur mon forum]_**

Ed s'allongea un peu mieux, posant un bras sur ses yeux ; il était exténué et en sueur. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, ç'avait été si ... merveilleux.

"Oh mon dieu..."

"Tu peux m'appeler Roy."

"Crétin..."

Roy éclata de rire, voyant le manque de conviction flagrant dans le ton du garçon, puis attrapa le drap et les recouvrit, laissant le blond se blottir contre lui avec un soupir heureux et comblé. Mission réussie. La plus belle nuit de sa vie allait certainement devenir celle-ci.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil, avant de s'endormir à son tour : deux heures et demi du matin... La nuit allait être courte.


	5. Petit déjeuner

Titre : _**Où l'on apprend comment prendre le petit-déjeuner...**_  
Genre : Romance  
Paring : Roy&Ed  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa  
Note : Merci pour vos encouragements. Court.

* * *

Ed se réveilla avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Se frottant les yeux du poing, il se redressa lentement, encore un peu endormi. Roy était près de lui, tourné sur le côté ; son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller ne laissait voir que le grand sourire qui l'éclairait. Ed eut un petit rire attendri, puis se décida à se dégager des draps. Il ramassa son bas de pyjama et sortit de la chambre dans l'intention de prendre une douche. Il prit son temps, appréciant le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. C'était un jour de congé aujourd'hui, Roy pourrait rester tranquillle toute la journé. Autant en profiter pour se reposer... Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, Ed descendit à la cuisine, les cheveux encore un peu humides. Là, il entreprit de préparer un délicieux petit-déjeuner pour Roy et lui... 

Dans le lit, Roy se réveillait en remuant ; il se redressa en sentant la succulante odeur de crèpes chaudes qui emplissait la pièce. Il tourna la tête pour voir entrer son ange, un plateau chargé dans les bras ; il le déposa bien à plat sur les draps, souriant à l'homme qui s'assit, confortablement appuyé contre la tête du lit.

"Hey !"

Roy sourit, regardant Ed s'installer en tailleur en face de lui, s'affairant au-dessus du plateau. Il y avait deux tasses de café fumantes, et une assiette pleine de crèpes chaudes et épaisses, desquelles s'écoulait du miel.

"Dis donc, tout cela m'a l'air délicieux !"

Ed ne dit rien, découpant soigneusement des morceaux de crèpes, qu'il piqua avec une fourchette. Il fixa ensuite Roy, souriant, et se mit à genoux au-dessus de lui, bien à l'aise, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il avançait la fourchette devant la bouche de l'homme, qui l'ouvrit docilement. Roy eut à peine le temps de commencer à mâcher que le blond l'embrassait avidement, alors que retentissait le tintement de la fourchette heurtant le plateau métallique. Roy sourit contre les lèvres du garçon, et caressa lentement ses cuisses, remontant jusque sur ses fesses. Il sentit Ed se déplacer dans son cou, tandis que ses bras se glissaient sous l'oreiller, derrière sa nuque, se collant un peu plus contre lui.

"_Il a dû se réveiller tôt pour_ _être en forme de si bon matin...!_"

Il balada ses mains sur le dos brûlant du blond, le sentant frissonner, le caressant sensuellement de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins. Soudain, Ed se dégagea, vira les draps d'une main, puis son pyjama, et se réinstalla sur le brun, qui eut un grand sourire satisfait. Il attrapa les fesses du garçon pour les mettre au bon niveau, repoussant de sa main libre le plateau à l'autre bout du lit...

Plateau sur lequel refroidirent lentement les deux tasses de café.


	6. Surprise

Titre : _**Où une surprise peut en cacher une autre...**_  
Genre : Romance  
Paring : Roy&Ed  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa  
Note : pas de note...

* * *

Ce fut Hugues qui lança l'idée. Avec un grand sourire et un enthousiasme débordant, comme à son habitude. Il arriva bien vite à convaincre Havoc et Breda, toujours ravis d'échapper au travail. Fuery finit par admettre qu'une petite pause était toujours agréable, et même Hawkeye, pourtant très stricte à ce sujet, consentit à participer. Ne restait que ce cher Mustang, qui n'accepterait sans doute pas d'accueillir tout ce petit monde chez lui.

Lorsque Hugues entra dans le bureau, le nouvellement promu général n'était pas là. Mais lorsqu'il claqua la porte, la tête de Roy apparut de derrière la pile de dossier posée sur le bureau, avec un air soulagé.

"Dis-moi qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave et que je peux laisser tomber la paperasse !"

"Il se passe quelque chose de grave, laisse tomber la paperasse !"

"C'est vrai ?!"

"Non." Hugues ne fit pas attention à la menace de mort lancée contre lui, et continua : "Il se passe quand même quelque chose, mais tu t'en occuperas après la paperasse."

"Ah oui ?" Le sourire de son ami rendit soudain Roy très anxieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, encore ?"

"Allons, allons, pourquoi tout de suite des soupçons ? J'étais juste venu de proposer de faire une pause, mais si tu préfères remplir des dossiers..."

Il fit mine de repartir. Comme il l'avait prévu, Roy le rappela, renversant presque son fauteuil dans son mouvement pour se lever. S'en suivit une longue discussion, qui se termina, comme il l'avait prévu, par son expulsion du bureau. Hugues se releva en même temps que la porte claquait violemment. En fait, il s'attendait au refus de Roy, mais il n'allait pas laisser tomber pour autant. Après tout, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui vivait sous son toit...

Comme à son habitude, Edward travaillait à la bibliothèque. Il ne fut pas difficile pour Hugues de le repérer, grâce à la mèche blonde qui dépassait de la pile de livres posée devant lui (elle n'était pas bien haute, mais il ne tenta pas le diable à le faire remarquer...). Après l'avoir salué, Hugues entama la conversation ; il s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec le garçon, et il était certain que Ed accepterait... Comme prévu, le jeune blond se montra même très enthousiaste : après avoir assuré qu'il s'occupait de tout, il sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, et laissa Hugues avec un grand sourire.

Au cours de la journée, Roy dut subir une avalanche inhabituelle de dossiers et de papiers à signer, mais eut la dignité de ne pas se plaindre. Il fallait dire que son Lieutenant semblait un peu énervée, et il savait de source sûre - lui-même - qu'elle avait tendance à moins bien viser dans ces cas-là... Aussi se pencha-t-il sur son travail avec le plus grand plaisir. Quant aux autres membres de son équipe, ils avaient l'air, eux, très joyeux, ce qu'il eut du mal à comprendre, et l'intrigua fortement... Et pour finir de le mettre de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas croisé le Fullmetal de toute la journée, ce qui, le soir venu, commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye fut la dernière à quitter la caserne ce soir-là, confiant toutefois à son supérieur encore une dizaine de dossiers à remplir. Bien évidemment, Roy n'apprécia pas du tout, mais se garda bien de le faire savoir. Quand il put enfin rentrer chez lui, il vit que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus : cela signifiait qu'Edward n'était pas rentré... Ouvrant la porte avec appréhension, comme si quelque chose d'horrible se cachait derrière, il entra, se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses bottes. Puis alluma la lumière.

" SURPRISE ! "

Roy resta pétrifié dans le couloir de l'entrée. Surgissant de leur cachette, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Hawkeye, Hugues et Edward, riant et tout sourire...

"Tu croyais échapper à la petite fête pour célébrer ta montée en grade ?" demanda Hugues d'un ton moqueur, tandis qu'Ed se jetait à son cou pour l'embrasser furtivement.

"Je croyais avoir dit que ce n'était pas la peine..." marmonna Roy sur un ton de réprimande. Personne n'y fit attention étant donné le grand sourire qu'il affichait. Ed le relâcha et l'entraîna alors dans la salle à manger, où un véritable festin les attendait. Roy était surpris, c'était clair. Et très agréablement.

"Alors c'est à ça que vous avez passé votre journée !? Et qui va faire la vaisselle ?" Edward éclata de rire, et Hugues répondit :

"Quelle question ! Le maître de maison, pardi !"

"Maes, je te déteste..."

"Mais oui, je t'adore aussi !" Mais Hugues s'interrompit bien vite, car il n'avait pas raté le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune blond, et il n'était pas suffisamment suicidaire pour le provoquer à ce jeu-là...

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur générale, chacun discutant plus ou moins sérieusement, et profitant pleinement des délicieux plats qui se succédaient sur la table. Plus tard, ils occupèrent le salon pour profiter du bon café du Lieutenant, Hugues animant la conversation comme à son habitude...

Edward était devant l'évier de la cuisine, débarrassant la table. Il voulait laisser les autres profiter un peu de ce moment de calme. Après tout, même s'il avait conservé son titre d'alchimiste d'état, il ne partait plus en mission aux quatre coins du pays, et avait donc beaucoup moins de travail que les autres. Alors qu'il déposait les verres dans l'évier, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner : deux bras l'enlacèrent étroitement, tandis qu'un souffle chaud venait lui chatouiller le cou...

"Roy... ! Retourne au salon, ils vont t'attendre."

"Qu'ils attendent..." Il sentit l'homme sourire contre sa peau, et il réprima un frisson. Dans l'autre pièce, des rires se firent entendre, mêlés à la conversation.

Collé à son dos, Roy commença à déplacer ses mains lentement, l'une sur sa hanche, l'autre tirant sa chemise hors de son pantalon... Son souffle s'accéléra quand il sentit les lèvres de l'homme taquiner sa nuque, tandis que sa main droite s'introduisait sous sa chemise. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir sous les caresses. Bien vite, Roy déboutonna le pantalon et glissa sa main dans le caleçon, l'autre caressant habilement le torse du garçon, qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour venir s'appuyer contre lui. Edward sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, mais il ne devait pas se laisser faire : il voulait le féliciter de sa montée en grade plus tard, à sa manière. S'il laissait Roy jouer maintenant, cela gâcherait la surprise. En plus, les autres risquaient de les entendre...

Alors il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et se retourna, tenant l'homme éloigné de ses deux bras tendus. Il reprit son souffle pour dire :

"Non. Retourne avec les autres !"

"C'est drôle, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es aussi pressé que moi..."

Ed tâcha de prendre une expression sérieuse pour lui répliquer "Pas maintenant !" mais il n'en eut pas le temps : coupant court à ses protestations, Roy lui écarta les bras d'un geste et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Tenant absolument à ne pas gâcher la surprise, Edward tenta de le repousser, mais les bras de l'homme le maintenaient coincé entre lui et l'évier. Une main chaude glissa à nouveau dans son caleçon, et Ed se sentit flancher... Il retint son gémissement en serrant les dents, puis s'agrippa aux épaules de l'homme, dont il devinait le sourire satisfait.

Alors que la langue de Roy jouait dans son cou et sa main sur lui, Ed se laissait complètement allé, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre soudain. Ils s'immobilisèrent aussitôt : Fuery se tenait sur le seuil, une pile d'assiettes sales dans les mains, visiblement peu surpris - mais un peu gêné - par le spectacle. Edward se lança dans l'imitation de la tomate bien mûre, détournant la tête, et Roy sourit aimablement, sans pour autant retirer ses mains :

"Oui ?"

"Hum... Je crois que je vais juste laisser ça sur la table..." répondit le sergent avec un petit sourire en coin. Il déposa les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine, puis sortit, non sans jeter un dernier regard complice à l'ex-colonel. Une fois la porte refermée, ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure, puis le bruit de ladite clé sur le carrelage de la cuisine ; Fuery l'avait manifestement faite glisser sous la fente de la porte...

Roy sourit largement devant la compréhension qui régnait entre lui et ses subordonnés, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Edward. Celui-ci fixait obstinément le sol, la tête de côté, toujours très rouge. Il se pencha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

"Je crois qu'ils ne m'attendront plus, maintenant... !" Et il reprit là où il en était.

**_[passage MA censuré, allez lire cette histoire en entier sur mon forum]_**

Flottant dans une délicieuse brume de plaisir, Edward mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance. Il attendit patiemment que Roy se retire, puis se redressa, assis sur le bord de la table, les jambes dans le vide. Une main de chaque côté des cuisses du blond, Roy l'observait avec un sourire fier, pas le moins du monde gêné par son pantalon qui pendait sur ses chevilles... Edward le fixa un moment, le regard dans le vague, puis tourna la tête vers l'assiette brisée au sol. Il regarda à nouveau Roy, et celui-ci se recula, surpris :

"Crétin ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat !"

Silence. Un gloussement se fit entendre. Qui ne venait pas de la cuisine.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte fermée, et ils eurent la même pensée au même moment. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse, Edward assez gêné, Roy commençant à se sentir furieux. Puis il ramassa la clé qui traînait à terre, tandis qu'Edward réparait l'assiette d'un claquement de main. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée...

.. pour découvrir tous les mâles de son équipe collés derrière. Le regard qu'il leur lança les informa que la fête était terminée, et ils s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux. Son geste pour sortir un gant de sa poche fut également très convainquant...

De cette soirée, Roy retint une chose : il devrait peut-être écouter Hugues la prochaine fois qu'il aurait une idée de ce genre...


	7. Un sombre secret

Titre : **_La réaction d'Edward quand il découvre un terrible secret..._**  
Genre : Romance  
Paring : Roy&Ed  
Rating : K  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa

Note : Inspirée de la fic "Ressentiment" de Wayya. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite...

* * *

Tournant rageusement au milieu du salon, Roy écumait de rage, mais aussi d'angoisse : sur la petite table basse, devant le canapé, un dossier ouvert traînait, visiblement abandonné en cours de lecture... C'était inadmissible ! C'était impossible qu'il ait pu faire une telle erreur ! C'était impensable de croire qu'il avait pu négliger un tel détail ! Comment ce dossier était-il arrivé dans _son_ salon ?! Entre les mains d'_Edward_ ?!! Il ne le pardonnerait jamais ! Il fallait qu'il trouve le responsable ! Surtout qu'à présent, Ed était au courant... Comment réagirait-il ? Que dirait-il ? Est-ce qu'il se moquerait, prendrait un air supérieur pour lancer quelque chose du genre :"Alors, qui est le meilleur, en réalité ?" ? Ou bien, pire, essaierait-il de le... 'consoler', en disant que cela arrivait à beaucoup de monde, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte ? Ce serait encore pire, d'une certaine manière... 

La porte claqua dans l'entrée. "C'est moi !" lança la voix bien connue du blond. Roy se précipita sur lui, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, car Edward se recula, surpris et légèrement effrayé.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Il se passe _**ça**_ !!" articula le brun en brandissant le dossier sous le nez du plus jeune. Qui reconnut le document et éclata de rire.

"Ah, oui ! Je voulais..."

Il ne termina pas, Roy s'était détourné pour retourner au salon, complètement anéanti : alors, il se moquait, n'est-ce pas ? Ça faisait mal... Beaucoup trop, en fait... surtout avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis...

Edward l'avait suivi, passablement inquiet de son attitude.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends, de réagir comme ça ? C'est si grave ?"

"... où l'as-tu eu !?"

"Hé, tu ne connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui travaille au bureau des renseignements ?"

"Urgh... Hugues... !!"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ! C'est pas _si_ grave !!"

"Si, ça l'est..."

Edward ne dit rien pendant une minute, regardant l'homme se prendre le visage dans ses mains. Quand il reprit la parole, le ton du garçon était différent, un ton que Roy ne reconnut pas ; il releva la tête et écouta, stupéfait.

"Je sais pourquoi c'est si grave... Moi j'ai changé, mais toi, tu as toujours été comme ça. À vouloir paraître plus fort que tu ne l'es réellement. Ça te permet de croire que rien ne t'est impossible, que tu es différent des autres, au-dessus des autres... Ce genre de choses, ça te fait paraître soudain tellement _humain_, que tu ne peux pas l'accepter... Surtout que te connaissant, je suppose que tu n'as pas pû t'empêcher de me comparer à toi. Tu as dû penser que je ne méritais pas quelqu'un qui puisse faire ça... être recalé à l'examen d'Alchimiste d'État..."

Il s'assit près de lui sur le canapé, pour continuer :

"Mais je vais te dire une chose... Ça, ce n'est pas grave, parce que ça n'a aucune importance pour nous. Ça prouve que tu es un être humain comme les autres, et ça ne me dérange pas, parce que tu es un homme extraordinaire. Je vais te dire : je ne suis pas tombé amoureux du Flame Alchemist..."

Il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, plein de tendresse :

"C'est Roy Mustang, que j'aime !"


	8. États d'âme

Titre : **_Les réflexions de Roy quand son petit ange tombe malade..._**  
Genre : Romance (?)  
Paring : Roy&Ed  
Rating : K  
Disclamer : Auncun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa

Note : C'est vrai que cette question est assez troublante. N'oublions pas qu'ils ont un peu plus de quatorze ans d'écart... J'espère avoir bien fait ressortir ce sentiment.

* * *

Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid dehors. Le temps était même très clément pour la saison. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette excursion à la campagne quelques jours auparavant, ou bien à cause de son insouciance quant à sortir en simple tee-shirt alors qu'il faisait à peine dix-huit degré dehors... Toujours est-il qu'Edward était bel et bien tombé malade. 

Assis sur le bord du lit, Roy regardait dormir le blond avec inquiétude. La fièvre avait grimpé très vite, en pleine rue, alors qu'ils faisaient quelques courses ensemble. Il avait été obligé de le porter jusqu'à la maison, puis avait fait venir son ami médecin, le Dr Knox : il connaissait bien Edward, et ils lui faisaient confiance. Après l'avoir ausculté, Knox avait tout simplement ordonné qu'il ne quitte pas le lit pendant au moins quelques jours, d'ici à ce que la fièvre redescende... Il avait prescrit quelques médicaments, puis avait laissé Roy se débrouiller pour la suite. Celui-ci, loin d'être peu dégourdi, avait téléphoné à Hawkeye - elle était la seule dont il connaissait le numéro... - et elle avait accepté d'aller acheter les médicaments à sa place. Depuis, il attendait donc sur le lit, regardant Ed dormir, parfois agité par il-ne-savait quel cauchemar... C'était très étrange de le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse, Roy n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. La dernière fois, il venait de récupérer ses membres, c'était une circonstance atténuante. Mais là, il s'agissait juste d'un peu de fièvre... En cet instant, même s'il savait qu'Edward allait avoir dix-huit ans dans quelques mois, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un enfant.

Des coups frappés à la porte. Il descendit rapidement pour accueillir Hawkeye, qui lui tendit simplement le sachet contenant ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle ne resta que quelques secondes avant de repartir. Roy déballa les boîtes de cachets, remplit un verre d'eau à la cuisine, puis remonta dans la chambre. Edward remuait faiblement sous les couvertures, marmonnant dans son sommeil.

Roy se figea soudain, le verre d'eau à la main... À la place de la bouille qu'Edward affichait dans son sommeil, il avait eu un instant l'image fugitive du garçon de onze ans qu'il avait rencontré à Rizembool, par une après-midi ensoleillée... Il cligna des yeux et l'image disparut, remplacée par le visage d'Edward endormi. Il se rendit compte que l'eau tanguait dangereusement dans le verre et inspira profondément pour cesser de trembler...

Après lui avoir tant bien que mal fait avaler le cachet, il posa le verre d'eau sur la table, puis sortit silencieusement de la chambre, et descendit au salon. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et poussa un gros soupir...

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, tout le monde considérait Edward comme son petit ami... Cela avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à de nombreuses blagues sur ce sujet, Havoc et Breda étant toujours absolument ravis de voir hurler le blond et se lancer dans ses exagérations extravagantes... Cela l'amusait aussi, mais en dehors de ces sautes d'humeur, il voyait Edward sous un jour plutôt... sexy, oui : quoi qu'il fasse, le blond avait toujours ce sourire en coin quand il le regardait, lui lançait parfois des regards on-ne-plus explicites, assis sur le canapé du bureau, pendant que lui croulait sous les dossiers, et ne pouvait bien évidemment pas répondre... C'était un jeu qu'il appréciait beaucoup, et le blond s'y était montré particulièrement doué... Roy lui avait fait prendre conscience de son charme, et depuis, Ed en usait avec énormément de succès, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas spécialement... ! ... mais...

Dans ces moments-là, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le garçon le mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Dans les moments de calme, Edward avait parfois des gestes affectueux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leur relation ordinaire, et l'affection que Roy ressentait pour lui ne ressemblait en rien à l'amour qu'il lui portait habituellement... Dans ces moments-là, Edward agissait... comme un enfant avec son père. Et Roy en était terrifié. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer un double-rôle de père et d'amant... Il en était incapable, tout simplement. De plus, juste après ces gestes qui le troublaient tant, Edward débutait parfois l'un de leurs petits jeux, s'amusant de le voir rougir et s'agiter... Il avait tôt fait de se reprendre, ce dont Edward était visiblement ravi à chaque fois... mais ensuite, alors que le garçon dormait contre lui, Roy ressentait une terrible impression qui lui comprimait le coeur, quelque chose qui lui disait : "c'est mal"...

De l'inceste... voilà, il l'avait dit... voilà ce qu'il avait l'impression de faire avec Edward dans ces moments-là... et, bon sang, que c'était douloureux...

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, se rendant qu'il les avait inconsciemment fermés, tout à ses gênantes pensées...

Edward était debout à l'entrée du salon, pâle et fatigué, tenant maladroitement une couverture contre lui...

Roy ne bougea pas, et le regarda s'avancer jusqu'au fauteuil où il était assis. Il voulut se lever et dire quelque chose, mais le garçon le prit de court en s'installant sur ses genoux, bien enroulé dans sa couverture... Surpris, Roy ne réagit pas, et Edward eut le temps de se mettre à l'aise, serré entre lui et l'accoudoir du fauteuil, la tête contre son torse, les jambes repliées sous lui, au chaud... Le soupir d'aise qu'il laissa échapper fit prendre à Roy une grande inspiration, qui souleva la tête du blond...

Ça recommençait... Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas le repousser ? Edward avait besoin de lui... Alors il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, son coeur cognant dans sa poitrine lui faisant affreusement mal, comme à chaque fois... dans ces moments-là...

Soudain, Edward releva lentement la tête, pour croiser le regard d'onyx de son petit ami, dans lequel se reflétait toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Il lui fit un sourire fatigué, la mine fiévreuse, et chuchota :

"Crétin..."

Roy le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas...

"Ne pense pas à ça..." sourit Edward, avant de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras.

Stupéfait, Roy ne fit pas un geste pendant de longues minutes...

Puis il eut à son tour un sourire rassuré, soulagé, et posa sa tête sur la tignasse d'or contre lui, avant de fermer doucement les yeux.


End file.
